The Birthday Surprise
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Jon Good...aka Dean Ambrose comes home from being on the road, looking forward to the surprise that his girlfriend has for him.


**_The Birthday Surprise_**

Jon Good just sent his girlfriend a text right before he went up to his apartment. She told him to text her when he got into the lobby of the complex. He has no idea what she has planned. Just that it was a surprise and to follow the instructions she has laid out for him in the apartment.

* * *

You get Jon's text that he is in the lobby. You look in the mirror to see if everything is in place, but can't see anything below your neck. You run to the full mirror in the bedroom, and take one more last look. Your hair pulled back from your face, with a little strand just hanging down in your face. Your make-up looks perfect. Not too heavy. In fact, not much at all. Just a little blush, eyeliner, some eyeshadow, but the one you wanted to be sure to stand out is your lipstick…blood red. Then you look at the corset you bought. It is black and red with lace. You run your fingers over it. You loved it when you first tried it on. It pushed your breasts up. They jiggled a little when you walked. Then you looked down at the black and red knee high stockings, with a little bow on the back of them. Then the six-inch red and black high heels you also bought for the outfit. You glance once more, then you hear the door. You quietly closed the door, but not all the way. You still need to see if he follows the instructions you left for him. You did tell him you had a special surprise for him, and would he follow them. He told you he would. You know he wouldn't go back on his word.

* * *

Jon Good opened his door into his apartment and walked in. Jon Good, who goes by the name of Dean Ambrose is a wrestler who works for the WWE. At 6'4, 225lbs, with auburn-blonde hair, so he travelled a lot. But he wasn't away from her much. She would come on tour with him, and many times Stephanie will have something for her to do. He set his bags down and seen the light on in the kitchen. He walked in and seen a note taped on a chair. He picked up the note and read it. He smiled. "What does she have planned?" He said to himself.

 _Please bring the chair into the bedroom._

 _Set it in the middle facing towards the bed._

 _XOXOXO_

So Jon picked up the chair and carried it into the bedroom. He set it in the middle, and towards the bed. But before he sat down, he seen a gift bag with another note with it. He picked it up and sat down on the chair. He opened the note, and read…

 _Take off your clothes._

 _2) Leave only boxers on._

 _3) And please put this on._

 _XOXO_

He opened the bag and pulled out a red silk scarf. He smiled. She knew his favorite color. He took off all his clothes except his boxers. He felt his cock getting hard. He can see it thru his boxers. He rubbed his hard cock to give it some relief, but that didn't work. In fact, it made it worse. But he hopes whatever she has planned will relieve his hard cock. He sat back down when he did that, and tied the silk scarf around his eyes. Then he heard a squeak from the bathroom door opening. He smiled. His heart started beating faster. He felt your hands on his shoulders, they felt soft on his shoulders. Then he felt your lips by his ear.

"Do you like your birthday present so far?" You asked him. Jon nodded his head yes. He couldn't speak. He never felt so vulnerable before, at least not since he was a child. "Good." You whispered. Then you moved your hands from his shoulders. He could hear you going away from him. He frowned. He wanted more. They never did anything like this before, and he liking it so far. He heard a drawer open, then heard clinking of an object. What is that? Jon thought. He didn't want to ruin your surprise and sound like he didn't trust you, so he kept quiet. He can hear you come back over. You lifted his hands, then suddenly he felt something go around them. OH GOD…it was handcuffs! Jon thought. His heart beat faster! Then he heard the second click.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…unless you want me to." You whispered to him. Just as he thought his cock couldn't get any harder and more uncomfortable, his cock did.

You could see his cock thru his boxers. You smile. Then you grabbed his hair softly and pulled his head back and kissed him softly on the lips. You didn't want to smear your lipstick…at least not yet. All the fun is coming up later. Then you grab the handcuffs motioning to Jon to have him get up. He got up and you pull him over to the bed. You turned him around, but before you have him sit down on the bed, you slowly rub your hand down his chest, then rested your hand on his cock, not doing anything. You just let your hand stay on his cock. Jon starts moving his cock into your hand. You pulled your hand away. "No, no, no." You sing out to him. Then you see the disappointment in his face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that business in a little bit." You say to him as you kiss him on the cheek softly. You can see Jon smile, seeing his dimples. You love when he smiles like that. You kiss each of his dimples. Then you push him down onto the bed.

"She must be wearing heels." Jon thought. He love to see you wearing those heels, and hope he does he gets to. Then Jon feels your hands pushing him back onto the bed. "Now, get in the middle of the bed." You commanded. And Jon, not wanting to ruin what you have planned, he did what you said. You smile. Jon can feel the bed sink down. You pull his hands above his head as you put his handcuff hands onto a little hook. Now, he is completely vulnerable. Jon breathed harder. He is a little frightened, but also really turned on by what you are doing to him.

"What are you going to do?" Jon asked you. You smile. "Just going have to wait." You softly say to him. You can see Jon's smile get bigger. You can tell he is liking his gift so far. Then you turn around and opened the drawer again. But instead of handcuffs, you pull out two different items. You hope Jon will like this part. "Are you ready lover?" You ask Jon. Jon smiled. He loved it when you call him that. "Yes." He whispered out. "Good." You say back. Then he felt the bed sink again. Then he gasped. He felt something soft on his chest going lightly down. Then he can feel it swirl around his nipple. Making them peak up. You smile seeing Jon so vulnerable and sensitive to the feather you bought. You definitely going to have to keep the feather. "You like that?" You ask him. All Jon can do is nod his head, while his mouth hung open. You go down a little farther. Then you stop and set the feather down. You can see the disappointment in Jon's face. "Don't worry, it's going to get better as soon as we get rid of those." You whisper in his ear. Dean wondered what you mean by that, until he felt your hands on his boxers, then he knew. He lifted his hips up so you can slide his boxers down his hips. You pull them all the way down and pulled them off his feet. You dropped them on the floor.

Dean feels the cold air on his cock. It's standing straight up. You look at his beautiful cock standing at attention. You reach out and softly grab his cock. You hear Jon gasp as you circle your hand around his cock. But you don't move your hand. Then you let go and take your nails and softy scrap his cock with your nails. Jon gasped again. "You're teasing little one. And you know what I do to teasers." Jon warned. You smile because you know, and hoping. But until then, he is yours to do with. You bend down where your lips are barely touching his. "But until then, you are mine." You say to him. Then you lick his lips. Jon shivered. Then he felt something soft on his cock. It was the object that she used earlier. It feels so good! Jon thought. You softly stroke the feather on Jon's cock. Going up and down with the feather on his cock. You can see his cock twitch. You smile even bigger. You know he's loving it. You circle the feather up around his cock slowly and softly, then circled on the way down. You then take the feather and slowly rub it across his balls…then circle one, then the other. You go back and forth on the balls, tickling them with the feather. You hear Jon's jagged breath. "Oh, that feels so good little one." He gasped out. "More…please more." He managed to get out. You smile. You look over to the leather crop, you decide to use that another time, or maybe have Jon use it on you. You would love to have Jon punish you. Feel the leather hit your bare ass…you feel yourself cum more. You're already moist, but this is making you wet than normally are.

You set the feather aside, then bend down where you are right above his cock. And what a beautiful cock it is. It's long, and thick. No hair around the area, which is good when you suck his cock. You grab his balls and softly squeeze them. You hear him cuss out. You smile. Then you lick the pre-cum that is on the tip of his cock. He tried moving, but can't. You push his legs apart, then move between them. Then you bent back down then lick the underside of this cock. You see him twitch. You wonder what he's going to do when he finds out what else you have planned. Then you lick again, like a popsicle. Jon let's out a long breath. Then you put your lips on the tip of his cock, like you are kissing it. Then you open your mouth and slowly go down on his cock, taking him all in. Jon pulled on his cuffs, wanting to grab your hair. You know that is what he wants to do. You felt him do so many times. But you know Jon doesn't like not being in control. You learn to take his cock in your mouth and deep throat him…control your gag reflux. He moves his hips up more, then pulls his cock down. He wants you to move. Then you start moving. Going up slowly, this time scraping your teeth over his sensitive cock. You can feel his cock twitch in your mouth. That doesn't happen very much. Then you go down, while you are squeezing his balls. Then you pull on his balls in between squeezes. Switching back and forth between the squeezing and pulling.

Jon couldn't believe how wonderful this all feels. They have done kinky before, but nothing like this, and have to definitely continue after this. Her mouth never felt so good before. Small, soft, warm, her velvet tongue…feels just like her pussy. He can't wait to get into her pussy. He knows he will before the night is over. Even if he has to break his bed to do it. Who cares about the bed? They can always get another bed. They've done it before. He smiled at the memories of the few times they broke their beds. Then he snapped out of the memories, as he felt your velvet tongue go up fast on his cock, lick his tip, then down just as fast. You bob your head up and down on Jon's cock fast. You know he loves it when you do that. Then you slow it down. And you know he hates that when you go slower. Then you pick up speed again. You know he's not going to last much longer. Then as you feel his cock twitch in your mouth, you pull off. DAMN! Why did you stop?!" He questioned and yelled at the same time. You smile. "No, not yet." You tell him. You can see him trying to look under his blindfold. You move from between his legs and off the bed. Then Jon can see light. He blinked to get used to the light in the bedroom. He sees you know. He is stunned by the sight. "You look so beautiful." He whispered. He is taking you all in. He see the knee high stockings, the high heel shoes, the red and black corset, but doesn't see any underwear. Instead he sees a very tiny skirt, barely covering your ass. And can tell you are not wearing anything under it. He loved it. He has to remind himself to have you bring what you are wearing the next time you visit him on the road. He watched you move to the end of the bed and stand there. Then you get on the bed, and crawl up towards him.

Jon watched you crawl up to him. He can feel his cock twitch again. But this time, the twitching doesn't stop. His cock feels like it's in pain. He really needs to be you.

You can see it in Jon's eyes that he wants to be in you. "Not much longer lover." You softly say to him as you are still crawling up to him. Then you stop right before his cock. You softly grab his cock. Your hand loosely on his cock stroking it.

"Yes." He gasped out. "Please yes." He staggered to get out.

Then you move up further where you are straddling him right in front of his cock. You move your hips while sitting on him.

"You're such a little teaser." Jon growled out. Jon can't wait to get these handcuffs off. He'll show her what he does to teasers. Then he arched his back, mouth hung opened as garble came out of his mouth. She is stroking his cock again. She is a little nymph. "Oh, God. You are killing me." Jon moaned out. Then you stopped. Then Jon lifted his head. He seen you get up on your knees and moved where you are right above his cock. He lick his lips. "Please, hold your skirt up. I love to see you sit down on my cock." Jon begged. You are taken back by what he asked. Jon never begged. You smiled and lifted your skirt. Then Jon seen you are smooth, not even a patch. He can see your pussy very well, and see it glistening. He knows you are wet…very wet. He licked his lips. He wanted to be between your legs licking your wet pussy now. He remembers how sweet you taste. Then suddenly snapped him out of his daydream.

You slowly go down on his cock.

Jon snapped out in time to see you go down on his pulsing cock. Slowly going down. You wanted him to take it all in. His cock going inside you, until his cock is fully inside you.

Jon loved what he seen. That was so wonderful. He can swear he could feel his cock get bigger…thicker.

You can swear you felt Jon's cock getting bigger inside you. It felt as amazing! You through your head back and moan his name. "J-J-JOOONNNNN." You moaned out. You never felt anything like it. You can swear you see spots behind your eyes. You sit there for a few seconds before moving.

You put your hands on his chest to help you move. You start off slow. Digging your nails into his chest and you are going faster on his cock. You look at Jon and seen his head back, eyes closed, and his hands pulling on the cuffs. Soon, baby soon. You thought to yourself. You move even a little faster. Feeling his cock move as you move yourself on his cock.

Jon can feel her move on his cock. Feels so good to have her do the moving, than him. Jon thought another move for them to keep doing. He can feel your nails digging into his pecks. He thought for someone who doesn't have very long nails, they are sharp. But he loved it when you dig them in! "That feels so goooood!" Jon yelled out.

You move a faster on his cock. You feel his cock moving inside you. You drop your head and moaned. "Oh Jon, this feels so good!" You moaned out. Then you threw your head back. "UUUHHHHH!" You managed to get out. Then you make some other noises that don't make any sense. You go even faster, using your hands to push off and on his cock!

Jon opened his eyes watching you. Your eyes closed, mouth opened, your breasts jiggling as you move. God, he loved that corset! The way it pushed up your breasts, making them look bigger and fuller. Jon knows you don't need to make them look bigger. But he loves how they jiggled. He wants to get more corsets. Then he feels his balls tighten up, and his cock twitching.

You can feel Jon's cock twitching and his balls tightening up. You know he's getting close! You planned to put this part off a little longer, but you can't! You need to feel him fill you up! Plus, you love the orgasm Jon gives you. They are explosive! And this one is going to be enormous! You can feel little sensations shooting through your whole body…only getting more intense! You make yourself go faster!

Jon can feel himself getting closer. And he knows she is to! He knows her look, and he also knows she wanted to hold off. But she can't. He smiled. Feeling her nails dig in deeper. Then suddenly Jon threw his head back and yelled. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" He got out. His cock spilling his seed into you. Pulsing and twitching!

Your head goes back. "OH, JJJOOONNNN!" You screamed out! Still pushing yourself on his cock…your body shakes and convulses on top of Jon! Wonderful sensation orgasmisms shooting throughout your whole body!

You're still having little convulses even after the big high is gone! Like little aftershocks. "OH, God Jon! I…can…still…feel…them…" You stuttered out. "It…feels…so…GOOOOOD!" She moaned out. She can feel Jon smiling. He can see her shaking. Then she slowly started to slow down, then she stopped. She then collapsed onto Jon.

"That was so…so…so." You started to say to Jon, but couldn't finish what you were saying to him.

"Hey, how about getting me out of these handcuffs?" Jon asked.

You lifted your head looking at him. He is smiling, showing you his dimples. You slowly climb off Jon and got the key to the cuffs. You got on the bed again, and unlocked his cuffs. Jon rubbed his wrists, to get the circulation back into them. Jon dropped the cuffs onto the floor.

"That was amazing." Jon whispered. You bend down and kissed him on the lips. "Hope you like your birthday gift." You asked him. "Yes, I did. I loved it! Thank-you." Jon said back to you. You smiled. "So glad you did. I was so nervous that you would say no to this when I asked you to follow the directions." You confessed to him. You moved down on the bed where Jon can look straight into your face. "Hey, anything for you little one." Jon said with a smile. You smile, then frowned. "What is it?" He asked you. "I'm afraid you won't do this again." You stated to him. He reached up and rubbed your cheek with his hand. "Don't worry, we will little one." He assured you. Your head picked up and smiled big! You bounced on the bed, making your breasts jiggled again. That stirred Jon's cock again.

Then suddenly Jon grabbed you and pinned you to the bed.

"Wh…wh…what are you doing?" You ask him. Then instead of saying something, he gave you this evil smile. You get nervous by that smile, but you're also getting turned on at the same time. You are getting wet between your legs.

"Jon…" You whispered to him.

That is all what it took to make Jon get unhinged. He pried your legs open with his knee and thrusted inside you hard and fast!

Thrusting hard and fast felt so good! You feel him pull out, then thrust back in hard. Then he stopped, fully inside you. You want him to move, so you start moving. Then he grinded your clit are hard. You felt the sensations building up again! Damn him! You thought!

Jon just grinded her clit hard. He knows she is very sensitive now. Anything will set her off. He kept grinding. He sees that her head is back, she is arching her back, and mouth hung open.

"Oh, please Jon, don't stop!" She yelled out to him! He smiled as he kept grinding. Then he stopped grinding and pulled out, then slammed right back into you! Thrusting in and out! Making your breasts come out of the corset!

Jon let go one of your hands and went to your breast and grabbed it. Then you watch him bend down and take the nipple into his mouth. He circled your nipple with his tongue, making it hard and peak. Then he covered your breast sucking on it as he is thrusting inside you! Going faster and harder each time!

You arched up shoving your breast more into his mouth! You can feel his teeth going into your breast now since you thrusted more into his mouth! He then sucking harder, matching with his thrusts.

You know you are more sensitive now since the last orgasm! Getting bigger by the second!

Then suddenly…

"OH GOD!" You screamed out! "JON…JON…JON! You scream out more! As the second orgasm shocked throughout your body! Her body shaking beneath Jon. All the while Jon is still sucking on your breast!

You can feel Jon shake on top of you! This one was more intense than before. Then Jon stops sucking your breast, and lifts up his head.

"I told you I would get even with all the teasing you did earlier." He said to you.

You couldn't believe it! But what could you say? And it was the best one so far! But deep down, you know it won't be the last one either! You look at Jon and see him smiling at you. You smile back.

"That was the best." You exhaustedly said.

Jon rolled off you and pulled you into his arms. You smile as he did it. You know you will do more things like this.

"Next time, we'll have to do this standing up." He whispered into your ear. "And I want you wearing this outfit." He continued to whisper.

Then you both fall asleep in each other's arms…


End file.
